Under Executive Order
by G.L. Peabody
Summary: The year is 1979. The Skipper and Gilligan are on a special mission for the President of the United States with, of course, help from their former island mates. Post rescue, Post first reunion movie.
1. Prologue

_USS Wyoming (E-AG 17)_

_February 12, 1947_

_0200 Zulu_

Lieutenant Commander Jonas Grumby wasn't normally out and about during the mid-watch, but the ship was facing a fierce storm. Grumby was the First Lieutenant on the battleship-turned experimental craft, which essentially meant that he was in charge of everything that happened on deck. The watch officer was a green ensign straight from the Naval Academy. Like many new ensigns, he was simply pulling the two year sea duty requirement Annapolis has for its graduates before they into specialized training such as aviation or graduate work. This kid aspired to go to submarine school.

Jonas told the young officer as the ship was pitching and rolling in the storm, "Ensign, you won't see this in a sub."

The prospective submariner replied with a Georgia drawl, "With all due respect, Commander, that's all the more reason to go to Submarine School in Groton. Besides, I've weathered out my share of hurricanes in a peanut patch, no less."

Grumby laughed, then got serious, "I dunno about subs, Ensign. I've sunk more than a couple over the past few years. Submarines go down fast and not many men get off when they are sunk."

The Ensign looked thoughtful, then said, "Hopefully you haven't sunk any subs in the past year or so."

That earned another laugh from Grumby. The older officer thought, _this kid may be all right, at least he has a sense of humor._

The winter storm was causing large swells, and the former battleship was taking a huge beating. The _Wyoming_ was one of a few battleships turned into floating laboratories to test new electronics and gunnery advances developed after the war. There were two types of officers on the Wyoming: the new, technologically inclined, like the Ensign; and the old seaman who can keep an even older battleship afloat during a winter gale, like the Lieutenant Commander.

Just then a strong gust hit the antenna array recently installed during the re-outfitting of the ship at no small cost to the taxpayer. The array started bumping against the ship's super structure in the gale like some multi-million dollar wind chime.

The young deck officer was on his feet, "The array!" He cried.

"Ensign! Wait!" Grumby ordered.

The young man didn't hear his superior officer. He was climbing the super structure to save the newly issued government property. He had a hold of the array when another large gust came and caught the array. The antenna broke loose. Array, Ensign and all, plunged down towards certain doom. No human could last more than a few minutes in the cold winter Atlantic. Luckily, the antenna caught on the ship's railing before plunging in the water. The Ensign held on for dear life.

"Man overboard!" Grumby cried out, while attaching a line to himself. Grumby grabbed some boatswain's mates and hauled up the Ensign and the Array.

"You saved my life, Sir, I'll never forget this," the Ensign gasped.

Grumby bellowed, "I hope you'll never forget this you knucklehead! Never forget human life is more important than property!" A little more softly, the Lieutenant Commander added, "Now you can see why the Academy requires two years sea duty before submarine school. Ensigns are expected to make some mistakes, hopefully the type they can walk away from. Now lets get you down below, little buddy, and into some dry clothes."

Lieutenant Commander Jonas Grumby was awarded a commendation for saving the life of the Ensign and a very vital naval apparatus. Grumby went on to serve the Navy for another sixteen years, commanding several vessels of his own, retiring at the rank of Captain. After retirement, Grumby ran an ill-fated charter boat outfit.

The young Ensign was put in for a commendation by Grumby for attempting to save the array. The 1946 Naval Academy graduate did make it to sub school and was a Naval nuclear power pioneer. The Georgian went on to even bigger and better things after leaving the service.


	2. The White House

_The White House, Washington DC_

_February 8, 1979 1900 EDT  
_

"Please follow me," The aide had said.

Willy Gilligan, Jonas Grumby, Thurstan and Eunice Howell, Ginger Grant, Roy Hinkley Jr., and Mary Ann Summers followed the White House Aide into an elaborate dining area. All seven were dressed in their finest attire.

"I can't believe we are having dinner with President Jimmy Carter!" Mary Ann exclaimed.

Even normally nonplussed Thurston Howell was impressed, "Quite an honor, even though the man is a democrat."

Gilligan said, "Well, we got a phone call from the President when we were rescued the first time, we get dinner with the President after we were rescued the second time, I wonder what we get if we're rescued a third time?"

The Skipper replied, "I hope there isn't a third time…"

Just then the President and his family came in. The seven castaways all rose.

After they started eating, President Carter remarked, "That was quite a feat of survival you seven accomplished."

The Skipper answered, "Thank you Mr. President, we all worked together to make the island a home."

The President's daughter asked, "Were there any monkeys on the island?" Which got a laugh from the group.

Gilligan answered, "Yes, Amy, there were monkeys, and apes."

The President followed up with, "So I hear you are opening up an island resort?"

Mr. Howell answered, "Yes, a Howell's Castaways resort."

Gilligan added, "And we'll all be working there, the professor will even have an island research station."

The President said, "That should be exciting. I am a trained nuclear physicist myself, you know."

The Professor said, "I heard that, Mr. President, that's a very interesting field. Have you read…"

Ginger interrupted with, "I will be the entertainment… Mr. President."

President Carter's eyes got wide and he said, "That should be even more exciting," Which earned him an evil glare from Rosalyn.

Mrs. Howell broke the tension by commenting on the dessert, "Mrs. Carter, this crème briolette is divine."

The First Lady laughed and said, "I thought you might like it, our chef Pierre, is the son of your long time chef Louis."

Mrs. Howell replied, "I'm so glad little Pierre found a nice civil service job."

Mary Ann said, "I still can't believe I'm here… imagine a little old Kansas farm girl having dinner in the White House."

The President replied, "Imagine a Georgia peanut farmer becoming President…"

After dinner, the President and his family excused themselves. The seven were given a VIP tour of the White House by an aide. Gilligan got separated, and the Skipper went looking for him. Gilligan was going down one hallway, and the Skipper was going down another. The two collided. Gilligan slipped on a staircase, and knocked a painting off the wall, breaking its frame and glass.

A secret service agent immediately helped Gilligan up, instructing Gilligan and the Skipper, "Come with me!"

The Skipper looked really concerned at Gilligan and said, "You've done it now little buddy."

They were led down a hall where a secretary said, "Well there you two are. He's waiting."

The Skipper and Gilligan were led into the Oval Office and were once again face to face with James Earl Carter. This time the President looked a lot more serious.

Gilligan cried out, "I'm sorry about your painting sir! Please don't send me to Leavenworth!" At first the President looked confused, then the Secret Service agent whispered something in his ear.

"Oh, never mind about that, the painting can be reframed. I enjoyed having dinner with you, but that wasn't the reason I called you down here. Captain Grumby, it has been a long time since the _Wyoming."_

The Skipper looked as if he were struck by inspiration, "_You_ were that knuckleheaded Ensign that went off the side!" Realizing who he was talking to, he hastily added, "Sorry, Mr. President."

Carter laughed, "Quite all right, I was a knuckleheaded Ensign. You taught me a lot, Captain, and I was wondering if you would be willing to once again serve your nation."

The Skipper replied, "It would be an honor sir. What did you have in mind?"

The President, Gilligan, the Skipper, and a man in a suit then went over to couches and easy chairs set up in the office.

The man in the suit briefed the Skipper and Gilligan, "Seven years ago two Island Development Corps volunteers disappeared from a small South Pacific island in our Trust Territories." The unidentified man showed photos of an attractive young man and woman, both in their twenties. He then went on, "Then IDC Volunteers 'Aquarius' Jacobson and 'Sunblossom' Horowitz resurfaced six months ago as the 'chiefs' of their own island empire declaring themselves independent to the United States."

President Carter added, "Gentlemen, the island they are on is vital to our national defense. You have demonstrated to the world your survival skills, and Captain, you have demonstrated to me your military skills. We would like you two to infiltrate their group. Captain Grumby, you will be reactivated in the Navy to your previous rank, and if successful I may be able to have you promoted to Rear Admiral after the mission. Is there anything else I can do to sweeten the pot to get you to accept this dangerous assignment?"

The Skipper whispered something in the President's ear. The President showed his famous smile and said, "That I can do. Willy Gilligan, as Commander in Chief of the United States, I hereby commission you as a Lieutenant--Junior Grade in the United States Navy. Your service record will be immediately altered to reflect this direct commission, and as with Captain Grumby, you can expect promotions if you are successful."

Gilligan was surprised, but was able to say, "Thank you Mr. President. I accept the promotion and the mission. If I may ask, why JG over Ensign?"

Carter smiled again, "Because Captain Grumby here told me you've went through your 'knucklehead ensign' stage."

Gilligan grinned at the Skipper, the Skipper chuckled and said, "We'll accept the assignment, Mr. President."


	3. ApoCalypso Now

TOP SECRET

Captain's Personal Log

10 February 1979 1300

Jonas Grumby, recording.

Lieutenant (j.g.) Gilligan and I have our orders from the Commander in Chief. We were to gather intelligence on two former Island Development Corps volunteers who decided to set up their own little nation. Looking over the file that the State Department has on the South Pacific flower children, and the two appeared to be the last people to start a modern day civil war.

Maynard 'Aquarius' Jacobson, 29, had graduated from the Foreign Service program at Georgetown University shortly before his 22nd birthday. Shortly after graduating, Maynard chose to start his career as a volunteer with the Island Development Corps. Son of a retired Marine Gunnery Sergeant, Maynard had grown up in the embassies his father guarded throughout the world. As a child he was keeping up in physical training with Marines twice is age. When Manynard Jacobson became Chief Aquarius is not entirely clear, as he had never affiliated with the very prevalent anti-war movement at Georgetown.

However, 32-year-old Rachel 'Sun Blossom' Horowitz did fit the stereotype of a flower child. As the daughter of an influential Massachusetts attorney, later judge, Horowitz lived a life of privilege. Rachel graduated Magna-Cum-Laude from Brown University in 1968 with a BA in Political Science. At that point in time, she was the apple of her daddy's eye, and following in her father's footsteps. She was accepted to Stanford Law. The lifestyle of the younger generation in San Francisco in the late 60s appealed to Rachel. She started going by the name of 'Sun Blossom' and was arrested in more than a couple of protests. Between daddy's money and her own legal knowledge, Sun Blossom stayed out of jail and her record stayed clean. There was also a photo in the file, which was actually a still from the documentary 'Woodstock', which shows Rachel dancing in mud wearing little more than a smile. Somehow, Rachel Horowitz managed to graduate with a Juris Doctor degree from the Stanford Law School in June of 1971. Instead of returning to the east coast to practice law, though, 'Sun Blossom' Horowitz signed on with the IDC.

The US Government actually became involved because of Horowitz. It was her disappearance in early 1972 that caused a media stir. It was the influence of Rachel's father that kept the case alive. What got the President involved was a note Judge Horowitz received from his daughter last Christmas. It read, "Sell the VW, Sell the poodle, empty out the trust fund, and send the money to the People's Republic of Love Island. Sun Blossom." That got Judge Horowitz on the phone to State wondering what this Aquarius character did to his little girl. When Gunnery Sergeant Jacobson got wind of the letter, he in turn was wondering what Sun Blossom did to his son. Fortunately, they were able to keep the letter from the media. But the President couldn't very well have a "People's Republic of Love Island" in the middle of a U.S. Trust Territory. To top it all off, he had a respected judge and decorated Marine threatening to run to Mike Wallace with the letter if something isn't done to recover their kids.

The plan, for the time being, is for LTJG Gilligan and I to go to Love Island in plain sight, taking the Minnow and sailing right up to their dock. Our cover will be that we have become disenchanted with modern society after being on our own little paradise for fourteen years, a cover story not too far from the truth. We have been authorized to brief our fellow castaways, which was a relief to me. I trust them implicitly, and most likely will need to rely on their many skills to be successful in this mission.

/s/ Jonas Grumby, Captain, U.S. Navy

Officer in Charge, 'Operation Calypso'


	4. Castaways Resort

_Meanwhile… back on the Island_

Preparations were underway to turn the island the castaways called home for so long into an exclusive tropical resort. After lukewarm experiences in the "real world", the seven former Minnow passengers felt that this was a way to keep their paradise and still have a bit of civilization. The Howells financed most of the resort, but the other five passengers were all on the board of the directors for the "Castaway Vacations", a subsidiary of Howell Enterprises. The former castaways found themselves making their way to the hotel boardroom for a two a.m. meeting.

"I say, I'm the only one who can call a board meeting, " Mr. Howell sleepily said while clutching his teddy bear.

"There, there, Thurston, I'm sure this is important," Mrs. Howell consoled her husband.

Mary Ann said, "Back home, I would normally be getting up in a couple hours to milk the cow."

Ginger retorted, "Back home I would normally be coming in about now."

The Professor chimed in with, "I was up anyway, working on a display for the island museum."

When they entered the boardroom, they were surprised to see Gilligan sitting at the table wearing the uniform of a U.S. Navy Lieutenant, junior grade.

Mr. Howell cracked, "What is this, a costume party?"

Mary Ann said, concerned, "Gilligan, you could get in trouble for impersonating an officer."

Ginger seductively purred, "I dunno, I kind of like a man in a uniform."

Gilligan ignored the remarks and simply said, "Captain Grumby will be joining us soon."

Almost as if on cue, the Skipper came in wearing his Navy uniform. He started out saying, "I'm sure you have many questions. What I am going to tell you is top secret. President Carter asked Gilligan and I to gather information about the activities on a nearby island. I was brought out of retirement, and Gilligan was given a field commission as a Lieutenant J.G. The plan is for Gilligan and I to join a group that has seceded from the United States under the cover of two recently repatriated former castaways who have become disenchanted with what our country has became. Gilligan and I would be training for the mission on the island, and would appreciate any assistance you can give."

Ginger offered, "I can give you acting lessons to help you keep your cover."

The Skipper replied, "Thank you Ginger, that would be a great help."

Gilligan asked, "Professor, can you be like the professor in the spy movies and give us all sorts of gadgets?"

Skipper said, "Gilligan…I mean Lieutenant, that's ridiculous."

The Professor said, "Actually, Captain, I think I may be able to help you and the Lieutenant with technology."

Mary Ann said, "I can help you with finding what plants you can eat in the jungle, and how to make them delicious."

Mr. Howell offered, "Use as much as the resort as you need."

Mrs. Howell agreed, "By all means, and if you need anything of the staff… let me know."

The next day, on a secluded part of the island, Ginger and Mary Ann started working with Gilligan and the Skipper. When the skipper told them they would be dealing with hippies, the girls decided to dress the Skipper and Gilligan as hippies. Both were wearing sunglasses, blue jeans, loud shirts, sandals, and peace signs. The skipper looked totally ridiculous, while Gilligan looked a little better—but still uncomfortable.

Ginger laughed, "No, that won't do."

Mary Ann agreed, "They'll spot you as phonies in a heart beat. Try changing into your regular clothing, it would be a lot more believable."

The Skipper came back out in his familiar blue shirt with yachtsman's cap, while Gilligan was wearing his read shirt with the "Dixie cup" sailor's cap he wore while he was an enlisted man upside down over his head.

Mary Ann said, "Much more believable."

Ginger looked as if she was thinking something over, then countered with, "There's still something missing."

The Skipper said, "What?"

Ginger stood next to the Skipper, and answered, "A woman. Two guys abandoning society looks kind of suspicious, unless they are, well… a couple."

Gilligan looked shocked, "Oh no, we can't have them thinking that."

Skipper looked perturbed, and growled, "Gilligan, what do we care what a bunch of hippies think. Besides its dangerous."

Ginger then pressed up against the Skipper and sultrily said, "Oh, I'm sure big ol' you can protect little ol' me. Take me along, I once played Mata Hari, remember."

Gilligan said, "Oh yeah I remember that, you were great."

The Skipper stuttered, "S-sure Ginger, you can come along."

Mary Ann rolled her eyes and said, "Well, then, I should come along, too. Four heads are better than three. Besides, two men and one woman might look a little odd."

Ginger asked, "Now why would you say two men and a woman would look odd?"

Changing the subject, the Skipper hastily said, "I have to clear all this with command anyway." He was used to breaking up spats between the two women.

Walking back to the hotel, they found the Howells inspecting the latest invention of the Professor's that they financed.

"Oh, I'm glad you're here, Captain," the Professor said, "I took the Lieutenant up on his request and created some 'cool spy stuff'. This may look like one of your yachting caps, but it really has a miniature camera and audio transmitter inside. The antenna is in the brim." The Professor then paused when he saw Gilligan pick up a fountain pen, "Lieutenant, Be Careful! The fountain pen is also a flare gun." As if on cue, a small but powerful flare shot out of the tent, nearly catching it on fire.

"Gilligan!" The Skipper shouted.

The Professor continued, "Its OK, it went out over water. I can reload the pen, but I suggest you take control of it, Captain. I also have pellets that when you smash them on the ground, they cause a smoke screen. Here's my favorite: it looks like a beer can, but when you open it—knock out gas.

The Skipper said, "Wow professor, you've really outdone yourself. The only question I have is: What's the range on the transmitter?"

The Professor answered, "About a mile or so."

The Skipper thought about it and said, "The problem is, I don't know where we would put the receiver. It might be discovered on our boat."

Gilligan chimed in, "We need a sub, just like in 'Spies from the Deep.' The spies went on land while the agents on the sub recorded what the bad guys said."

Skipper sighed and said, "Lieutenant, where do you plan on getting this sub. This operation is so top secret, the President didn't want to get the fleet involved."

Mr. Howell cleared his throat. "I may be able to help you there. I ordered a mini-sub for tourism purposes. The Professor, Lovey, and myself can follow you in the sub. I, of course, will captain the craft."

The Professor liked the idea, "Yes, that will work, I can put an antenna on the periscope." He added.

As much as the thought of Mr. Howell piloting the submarine unnerved him, the Skipper had to admit it was a good idea, so Grumby conceded, "Let me check with command." He did like the fact that everybody was involved in the mission.

Captain Grumby went and got the SEAL Satellite Phone he was issued for the mission. "Gambler to Mr. Peanut, Gambler to Mr. Peanut," the Skipper called out.

Jonas came to attention when the President answered, "Peanut here, go ahead Gambler."

Grumby continued, "Operation Calypso is operational, Operation Calypso is operational. Requesting to utilize two civilians in op, Grant and Summers."

Carter replied, with a little too much enthusiasm, "Miss Grant and Miss Summers, oh my, yes, use them."

The Skipper acknowledged, "Roger, sir, we also have the use of a mini-sub to be crewed by Howells and Hinkley."

The former submarine officer granted, "Go ahead with the submersible."

Captain Grumby then said, "Roger, Sir, Operation Calypso will proceed on schedule."


	5. Getting Underway

_Castaways Resort_

_12 February 1979_

_1100 Local Time_

Captain Grumby was pleased with the progress towards departure time. He couldn't think of a more appropriate day to start the operation to free the tribes people from the hippies than Abraham Lincoln's birthday. The Skipper checked in with the Professor, who was busy outfitting the sub. The electronics were in place, and the former prep school science teacher was reviewing the sub's operating manual.

The Professor greeted the Skipper, "Hello, Captain. She's pretty much operational, and I feel fairly confident in 'helping' Mr. Howell pilot the craft. Remember I am a licensed diver, and trained in undersea operations."

The Skipper replied, "Thank you Professor. I realize Howell needs to feel in charge, but as I told a young ensign years before: submarines do not leave much room for error."

The Professor agreed, "You got that right, Skipper. Here's your hat. Press the left button to start transmitting, the right to shut off the transmitter."

The Skipper put on the wired cap, which was identical to the one he wore on the Minnow and for years on the island and said, "Thanks, Professor. The hat fits great. I hope to shove off by 1500 this afternoon, that should get us to Love Island just before dawn."

The Professor said, "Aye… she should be good to go."

The Skipper then informed the Professor, "Mary Ann and Ginger wanted to see Gilligan and I before lunch, probably to go over mission plans. I'll see you in a couple hours."

When the Skipper found Mary Ann and Ginger, Gilligan was already there. Ginger looked like the cat that swallowed the canary, and both Mary Ann and Gilligan looked very nervous. Something was definitely up.

Skipper hesitantly asked, "Ok, what's up."

Ginger spoke, "Skipper, I couldn't help but to notice how nervous you were around me yesterday, and how nervous Gilligan was around Mary Ann. And in all honesty, Mary Ann was a little awkward. All I know about being a spy is what I learned as an actress, but am I right in that it's a lot like acting?"

The Skipper answered, "Yes," wondering where she was going with this.

Ginger continued, "Nothing will give us away quicker than if they spot that we are not actual couples. That is why actors rehearse the 'stage kiss'," and looking at Mary Ann and Gilligan, "the less experienced the actor, the more rehearsal it requires."

The Skipper thought, _so I have to smooch with a movie star… my day is looking up._ The Captain took off his hat, double checking that the transmitter was still off. He then started kissing Ginger Grant.

Ginger purred saying, "I can tell you have had some experience."

The Skipper replied, "Maybe in a port or two. Lieutenant, start kissing Mary Ann, that's an order." Jonas Grumby and Ginger Grant then got comfortable under a tree.

Mary Ann nervously said, "I guess we better do this."

Gilligan smiled, and replied, "I'm back in the Navy and am legally bound to follow orders."

Gilligan and Mary Ann awkwardly started kissing. The new lieutenant then stumbled on the rock that the Skipper had his hat on. The 30 something castaways tripped and fell on the ground and started laughing. They then continued kissing.

The Professor was doing the difficult task of teaching the Howells how to operate the sub while still allowing Thurston to believe he was in charge.

Just then Mrs. Howell said, "Professor, why is this soap opera coming in sideways?"

The Professor asked, "Soap Opera?" while noticing Mrs. Howell was looking at a video monitor.

Mrs. Howell answered, "Yes, it shows two couples kissing in a jungle setting."

Mr. Howell looked and said, "Egads, that's no soap opera. It's the Captain kissing Ginger and Gilligan kissing Mary Ann. Although, I guess that is better than the alternative…"

The Professor was a little shocked. Mary Ann and Gilligan didn't surprise him, but Ginger and the Skipper? There was a tinge of jealousy when the Professor blurted out, "I think we can see the transmitter works." He then turned off the monitor.

After about an hour of 'rehearsing', Mary Ann said, "I better get lunch ready."

Gilligan said, "Yeah, and the Skipper and I should check on the sub. Right Skipper? Skipper ?"

Finally the Skipper said, "Oh yeah, right. Ginger, you want to see the submarine?"

Ginger replied, "Jonas, you know I'd love to see your submarine."

That made the Skipper turn a little red. After he composed himself, he put on his hat escorted Gilligan and Ginger to where the sub was docked. He found the Howells and the Professor quietly going over systems in the sub.

"How's it going," Grumby asked

Mr. Howell answered, "Fine Captain."

Gilligan said, "Cool TV," Then turned on the monitor.

Captain Grumby told his Lieutenant, "That's not a regular TV, Gilligan."

Gilligan answered with, "You can say that again, sir I'm on it!"

Grumby looked at the monitor, and saw a picture of Gilligan standing in front of the monitor. The Captain exclaimed, "I'm transmitting!" When seeing the blank looks on Ginger and Gilligan's face, he added, "What we were doing was broadcast to the sub!"

LTJG Gilligan turned red. Ginger asked, "Well, how did it look on camera?"

Mrs. Howell offered, "See for yourself dear." Lovey then pushed the 'play' button on the on-board Betamax. Soon the monitor showed the two couples in full lip-lock.

Ginger said approvingly, "It looks very good. The islanders should have no trouble believing we are couples."

The Howells and the Professor said "ahhh" showing understanding. The Professor also sounded a little relieved.

Ginger teased the Professor a little by saying, "Why, what did you think it was?"

The Professor avoided the question by saying, "The transmitter worked well, even after apparently being dropped."

Gilligan, still embarrassed, announced, "I think lunch is almost ready."

The seven had a hearty meal before shoving off. Mary Ann took the news of the video surprisingly well, and all the castaways got a hearty laugh over the 'stage kissing.' After lunch, the seven went to the sub with a bottle of Dom Perignon champagne.

Upon breaking the bottle on the bow of the mini sub, Mrs. Howell declared, "I Christen thee the _SS Anchovy._"

After the brief ceremony, the Howells and the Professor got into the _Anchovy. _Gilligan undid the lines and hopped back on the dock. The Lieutenant (j.g.) then joined the Skipper, Ginger, and Mary Ann on the _Minnow IV_, a modern day version of the Wheeler charter boat that stranded them on the island in the first place.

"Mr. Gilligan," the Skipper ordered, "untie us from the mooring and raise anchor."

Gilligan replied "Aye, sir." Once the anchor was up, the first officer called out the phrase which is music to any Captains ear, "We are free from the mooring, sir, and anchors aweigh."

"Very well," announced the Skipper, "all hands prepare for departure."

LT (j.g.) Gilligan got on the radio, "_Minnow IV _to_ Anchovy _we are now underway to Love Island. _Anchovy_ remain in close formation until further orders."

The Professor's voice came over the _Minnow's _radio, "Understood _Minnow_ … we'll remain in visual contact until we are in proximity of Love Island. _Anchovy _out."


	6. Crossing the Line

_Monday, 12 February 1979_

_ 0600 Zulu (5:00 PM Castaway Island Time) _

_Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean_

The _Minnow IV _was underway with the _Anchovy_ following close behind on the surface. To save batteries, oxygen, and other resources, the mini-sub will wait until it gets in the proximity of the island to submerge. Captain Grumby was carefully going over charts.

Mary Ann asked, "When will we get there?"

The Skipper answered "6:00 AM Wednesday morning, local time."

Ginger said, "Wow, that is a lot longer than you originally explained."

The Skipper explained, "Actually its only 13 hours from now, because we pass through the International Date Line along the way. Speaking of which, Mr. Gilligan!"

"Yes, Captain?" The First Officer answered.

Captain Grumby ordered, "Little Buddy, I want you to get some sleep. I'll wake you up around midnight when we pass over the International Date Line to take the helm so I can get some rest before we make it to Love Island."

"Aye Captain." Gilligan replied. A nap sounded like a good idea, anyway.

Mary Ann said to Ginger, "Ginger, I just realized something."

Ginger inquired, "What's that Mary Ann?"

Mary Ann replied dreamily, "We'll be arriving at Love Island on Valentine's Day."

_Monday, February 12, 1979_

_1200 Zulu/_

_Wednesday, February 14, 1979_

_0 hour (Midnight) Local Time_

_180 Degrees Longitude 8 Degrees N Latitude_

"Gilligan, wake up Little Buddy, its time," The Skipper quietly said.

Gilligan mumbled, "I'll go put more wood on the rescue fire, Skipper."

Captain Grumby laughed, "No its midnight, and we are crossing the International Date Line."

Gilligan woke up immediately when the Skipper said that. He saw the Skipper was already dressed as King Neptune, which was his right as senior Golden Dragon aboard. Since Gilligan had also crossed both the equator and date line, he had the right to dress as Davy Jones (the mariner, not Monkee).

Captain Grumby got on the Minnow's radio and ordered, "_Minnow_ to _Anchovy_, heave to and come alongside. Bring your crew aboard the _SS Minnow IV_."

The Professor's reply was puzzled, but he complied, "Yes, Captain."

When the _Anchovy_ got alongside, Gilligan started securing the lines. The Skipper then rang the _Minnow IV's_ bell. The first officer helped the Professor and the Howells aboard. Ginger and Mary Ann came up from below.

"What's going on?" Mary Ann asked.

"Evidently another costume party," Mrs. Howell speculated after seeing Gilligan and the Skipper's outfits.

"Silence!" Ordered Neptune, "I am King Neptune, protector of the deep. It is up to me, with the advice of my loyal First Assistant Davy Jones, to determine whether or not you are worthy of membership of the Order of the Golden Dragon."

The Professor whispered, "Traditionally, sailors are initiated in the Order of the Golden Dragon when they pass the International Date Line."

Mr. Howell said, "See here, Lovey and I have made many trips to Australia and the Orient."

Davy Jones replied, "Not on a Navy vessel."

King Neptune asked Davy Jones, "Do you think they are worthy?"

Jones whispered in King Neptune's ear.

King Neptune said, "For not merely surviving, but thriving, in one of the most challenging environments We could possibly provide for 14 years; for making it back from Mr. Jones' locker not once but twice; and for doing all of that and much more with a positive attitude; I, King Neptune, do hereby accept all persons aboard the _SS Minnow IV_ and the _SS Anchovy _into the order of the Golden Dragon. Let the festivities begin!"

Davy Jones flipped on the deck lights to reveal a banquet set for seven. At the places reserved for Mary Ann, Ginger, and Mrs. Howell were flowers and a card that read 'Happy Valentines Day from King Neptune and Davy Jones.' His Highness and Mr. Jones then went below. Less than five minutes later, the Skipper and Gilligan appeared in their usual clothing.

"Wow a party," Gilligan said

"That was nice," Mary Ann said to the Skipper and Gilligan.

"Why, I have no idea what you are talking about, Mary Ann," The Skipper replied with mock confusion.

The seven laughed, and talked just like they did when they were on the island. Gilligan felt very content.

After everybody had a chance to get their fill, the Captain had to say, "OK people, we have to get underway. Gilligan man the helm and stay on the heading I set while I get some sleep. Wake me when we are in radar range of Love Island. Professor, I also suggest you get some shut-eye and let 'Commander' Howell drive. Mr. Howell, just stay along side the _Minnow_."

Gilligan replied, "Aye, Sir."

The Professor said, "Sleep sounds good to me."

Mr. Howell concurred, "I'm up for it." Howell had been napping most of the day.

Mrs. Howell quietly told the Professor, "I can take over if Thurston gets tired."

Ginger said, "I think I'll stay up for awhile."

Not quite trusting Ginger with Gilligan, Mary Ann added, "I think I will too."

The boat and mini-sub were separated and then were once again underway.

_1500 Zulu (3AM)._

Gilligan was starting to get sleepy. The Ginger and Mary Ann were still up, and they didn't like the thought of the officer at the wheel nodding off. They came up with a plan to startle him awake. The women then approached the helm of the boat.

Ginger went first, "Say, Gilligan, do you want to pass the time rehearsing stage kissing?"

"Huh!" Gilligan said, causing the boat to zig.

Mary Ann exclaimed, "Yes, let's practice stage kissing!"

"The three of us?" Gilligan cried, causing the boat to zag.

"What is he doing?" Mr. Howell said to his wife, while having trouble keeping up with the _Minnow _as ordered.

Ginger said, "Or if you want, you can watch while Mary Ann and I practice."

The room started to spin for Gilligan and he fell on the wheel. Mary Ann ran and grabbed the smelling salts.

Mary Ann cried, "Now look what you did, Ginger, he fainted!"

Ginger sultrily replied, "I do tend to have that affect on men."

Gilligan started to come around and said, "The microwave is beeping." Realizing it was the boat's radar, the Lieutenant shouted "Holy…." The expletive was conveniently masked by the sound of the foghorn on the Japanese freighter on a course to broadside the _Minnow IV._ The First Officer hit the throttle and the twin Mercury Marine engines pushed the little boat out of the way of certain doom, barely.

Simultaneously Mrs. Howell screamed, "Thurston, Look Out!"

The Professor awoke, and shouted, "Crash Dive!" and brought the sub down—fast. The Japanese freighter passed over the _Anchovy _with less than a fathom of clearance

Mr. Howell quietly asked, "Are we following the _Minnow IV _or the PT 109?"

Mrs. Howell scolded, "Thurston! That was in very bad taste."

Much to the Howell's relief, the Professor reported, "Active sonar shows that the _Minnow IV _cleared the freighter."

After the freighter safely passed, the Professor surfaced the little sub. The Professor then got on the radio and asked, "_Anchovy _to _Minnow IV, _What is your status?"

LTJG Gilligan responded, "_Minnow IV _to _Anchovy,_ we are shaken up, but otherwise five by five. Thanks for asking. After this point, we should maintain radio silence, and use visual means of communication only."

"Roger, _Minnow IV_," The Professor acknowledged.

Mrs. Howell said, "Well, I never, after all that he doesn't want to talk to us!"

Mr. Howell replied, "Its not that Lovey, I believe he meant that we are getting close enough he was afraid the island may pick up our transmission."

"That's exactly right," agreed the Professor, "now I'm going to try to get back to sleep. Keep up with the Minnow and wake me when we get to the point we have to dive."

After the near miss, Mary Ann and Ginger agreed that maybe it wouldn't be a good idea to disturb Gilligan while he drove. They both went below and tried to sleep, but it was difficult with what the thoughts of what almost happened. The Skipper's snoring didn't help. Thanks to his years in the Navy, Captain Jonas Grumby could sleep through an atom bomb (in fact, he had off of Bikini).

_Wednesday February 14_

_0500, One Hour West of Love Island_

Gilligan rang the boat's bell to mark their proximity to the island and used a signal light to flash a message to the _Anchovy._

Mrs. Howell said, "There's Gilligan's signal. Thurston, wake the Professor."

Mr. Howell woke the Professor up, who then brought the sub down to periscope depth.

Waking instantly at the sound of the bell, the Skipper came on deck of the _Minnow IV_ and told his first officer, "I had a great night's sleep." The Captain then asked his Lieutenant, "Anything interesting happen when I was asleep?"

Gilligan thought about it, then answered, "No Sir, not really."


	7. Love Island

Love Island 

_Valentine's Day, 1979_

The Captain ordered, "Mr. Gilligan, wake Ginger and Mary Ann." The women needed to be alert when they docked at the island. Besides, he didn't want them to miss the beautiful sunrise

Lieutenant (j.g.) Gilligan did as he was ordered. Ginger and Mary Ann were on deck after several minutes of getting ready, but both women did catch the tail end of the sunrise.

The Skipper's trained eye saw the periscope of the _Anchovy_, but knew the People's Republic of Love Island would have to have a pretty sophisticated sonar set up to detect the mini-sub. The intelligence Captain Grumby had would indicate that the small island republic did not have those capabilities.

As the skipper got closer to shore, he was surprised at what he did see. There was a wooden dock with several steel buildings next to it. Judging by the architecture of the buildings, they appeared to be World War II surplus. But they also appeared to be very well maintained. The Skipper pulled the _Minnow IV _up to the dock. He couldn't help but notice the large flag flying with a white background, a large red heart centered, and the letters 'PRLI' superimposed in green.

Gilligan jumped off on to the dock, and Mary Ann threw him the lines, which the first officer tied off. The Skipper dropped the anchor. Soon, they were greeted by a welcoming committee of natives. It was show time..

Skipper put his arm around Ginger, and Gilligan followed suit with Mary Ann. The Captain did a mock salute, turning on the button to transmit to the _Anchovy._

Mrs. Howell said, "The Captain is transmitting." The socialite hit the 'record' button on the Betamax.

The Professor observed, "It looks like a tribe of natives. The village is a well maintained World War II base."

The Skipper greeted the natives with, "Happy Valentines Day! May we speak with Aquarius or Sun Blossom?"

The natives then chanted, "Valentines! Valentines!"

Soon Gilligan was soon chanting along, "Valentines! Valentines!"

The natives then led the _Minnow IV's_ passengers up a trail that led to a Quonset hut. There was evidence of small children, with handmade toys all about. An attractive dark haired woman appeared at the door.

Sun Blossom greeted the four with, "Good Morning, and Happy Valentines Day! Would you please join us for breakfast?"

Gilligan answered, "Breakfast sounds delicious!"

The Skipper gave him a glance and said, "We'd be honored."

When they entered the hut, they saw a little girl of about six, and a boy who looked around four. The skipper also noticed a shortwave radio set up in one of the corners. A man matching the photos of Maynard 'Aquarius' Jacobson entered the room.

The Skipper made introductions, "They call me Skipper, this is Gilligan, the lovely lady next to him is Mary Ann, and the beauty to my left is Ginger."

Aquarius shook the Skippers hand and said, "The survivors of the Minnow need no introductions. I'm Aquarius, you met my lifemate Sun Blossom, over there is my daughter Coral and my son Palm."

Seeing their new guests' surprised looks, Sun Blossom explained, "Aquarius was in high school and I was a freshman in college when you were first declared missing. Quite a deal was made of it in news. We heard of your rescue over the shortwave. 14 years, it must have been quite an ordeal."

Ever the actress, Ginger responded for the group, "It was a trying experience, but at least we had each other. We became one big family."

"This looks delicious," said Mary Ann, eyeing the breakfast spread.

"It's all grown here on the island or harvested from the sea," explained Sun Blossom.

Listening in Mr. Howell said, "I can just see it in a job interview, 'Hello, I'm Palm Jacobson, MBA.'"

The Professor commented, "I doubt that kid will grow up to go to B-school."

After they were done eating, Aquarius said, "You must come to our Valentine's Day celebration. It lasts all day today.

Mary Ann hesitantly asked, "Your celebration… it doesn't have anything to do with 'free love' does it?"

Sun Blossom laughed, "Miss Summers, nobody here is ever asked to do anything they don't want to do."

The Minnow castaways were surprised to find that the festival was mainly a fine arts exhibition with crafts, singing, dancing, and plenty of food. They spent most of the day eating and drinking. The food booths shut down promptly at 3:00 PM so as people wouldn't spoil their apatite for the evenings feast. Most of the group were island natives, with a few American and British former volunteers and others who decided to join the PRLI.

The Skipper asked a sailor who was now part of the community, "So, Aquarius and Sun Blossum are your king and queen?"

The Sailor answered, "Nah, there's a tribal council. I think Aquarius is on it this year, but membership rotates."

The Skipper then asked, "Then what's with the name PRLI? It sounds almost communist."

The Australian sailor laughed, "That's just to twist the Yank's tail. Basically, we just want to be left to do our own thing."

Ginger walked up to Mary Ann and said, "Gilligan would have made a good father," noting how he was playing with the children at the festival.

Mary Ann replied, "He's only 39! He still has years ahead of him to be a dad!"

Ginger smiled and observed, "About the same age as you are. Tic toc."

Mary Ann couldn't make out whether Ginger was taunting or trying to make a point. Yes, she had thought about Gilligan, and yes she was getting older, but Gilligan even now didn't act like he was ready to settle down with a woman.

After a long tiring day of dancing, climbing, hiking, and exploring, the four visitors were ready for the feast. After a beautiful ceremony with singing and dancing, food was served. As guests of honor, Gilligan, Mary Ann, Ginger, and the Skipper ate with Sun Blossom and Aquarius.

When the festivities died down, Aquarius finally asked, "So what does bring you here to our little island?"

The Skipper gave the answer he had been waiting to say all day, "As you know, we were shipwrecked together for 14 years. Like Ginger said, we became a family. After we were rescued, we became quickly disillusioned with the modern world. Nobody seems to care about anybody else. Its all me, me, me."

Sun Blossom explained, "That's why we set up this community, to experience what you had. Sure, we have a few more luxuries than you had, but we are a community. When I first decided to stay, my father kept sending men to bring me back. He just didn't get it through his head that I wanted to stay. He thought money could buy everything, and I got mad and told him to 'send all the money to the People's Republic of Love Island.' Thus, the PRLI was born." Sun Blossom then asked, "Where are the other three castaways? I seem to remember there were seven."

Since the Skipper was digesting what was said, Ginger answered, "The Howells will always be ruthless capitalists, and the Professor is too busy doing experiments as a pawn of the military-industrial complex."

Aquarius simply said, "We all have our own paths to walk."

Aquarius and Sun Blossom invited their four guests to sleep "slumber party" style in the office/living room area of their hut.

When their hosts were asleep, the Skipper woke Gilligan, "Little Buddy, I think we have enough intel, let's shove off." They then woke Ginger and Mary Ann.

Mary Ann left a note saying:

_Dear Sun Blossom and Aquarius,_

_Thank you very much for your hospitality on this day that is very important to your community. We have decided that our path is not on Love Island, but we wish you the best._

_Sincerely,_

_Mary Ann Summers_

_Ginger Grant_

_Willy Gilligan_

_Jonas Grumby_

The four made it back out to the _Minnow IV_ and sailed to a nearby uninhabited atoll where they could rendezvous with the _Anchovy._


	8. Breaking Away

_Unnamed Atoll Near Love Island_

_2:00 AM Thursday, February 15, 1979_

The seven castaways discussed Operation Calypso on the atoll. Both the _Minnow IV _and the _Anchovy _were anchored safely off shore. The seven stood around a fire, while the rubber raft that brought them to their rendezvous point was on the beach

The Professor said, "It didn't appear that the PRLI is any threat to national security."

The Skipper agreed, "They were all there under their own free will."

Mary Ann contributed, "They just want what we had."

Gilligan said, "They seemed happy."

Mr. Howell contributed, "Hopefully, people will pay for the experience that they have for free at the _Castaways Resort_."

Mrs. Howell observed, "They seemed like charming people."

Ginger gave her opinion, "If they want to be left alone, they should be left alone."

Skipper got the satellite phone and explained to the others, "Its 9:00 AM in DC right now, I'll call command." The Skipper turned on the phone and announced, "Gambler to Mr. Peanut, Gambler to Mr. Peanut."

The familiar drawl came on, "This is Mr. Peanut, go ahead Gambler."

"Sir, we searched Love Island. Evidence tells us that the two lost lambs are happy and healthy, but the sheep are in the meadow. Tell inform the lambs' parents they are grandparents. Sorry I couldn't give more exact intel," The Captain lied.

The President responded, "Understood Gambler, your efforts are appreciated."

The Skipper then told the group, "If I wanted to be an Admiral, I never would have left the Navy in the first place."

Gilligan looked over his Dixie cup cap and said, "This is me, I'm no zipper."

When Mary Ann looked confused, the Skipper explained, "A zipper is slang that sailors use to describe an officer. It comes from the fact that sailors uniforms used to have button flies, while officers uniforms have zippers."

The Professor then produced the bag of beta tapes that held recordings of the day's events. Each castaway reached into the bag, and threw tapes in the fire. The seven then set up camp at the atoll. Since The Howells and the Professor were stuck in the sub the whole time, the four that were on the _Minnow IV_ split the remaining night into two watches to keep an eye on the fire and boats tied up beyond the surf. Ginger and the Skipper took the first watch, while Gilligan and Mary Ann took the second.

Ginger told the Skipper, "It sure makes you appreciate what you've got, when others try so hard to get what you've taken for granted."

The Skipper replied, "I've always admired you Ginger. My glory days were over long before we were shipwrecked, I was retired from the Navy, yet your career was at its peak. Yet you still greeted each day with such grace."

Ginger laughed and said, "That's sweet, Skipper. Truth be told, I was well on my way to becoming a footnote in the Hollywood story. The wreck was one of the best things to happen to my career, I became a household name again. It's your leadership I admire, Skipper. You're not some actor who plays heroes, you're the real deal."

Ginger and the Skipper spent the remaining hours of their watch in each other's arms, not as lovers, but as very close friends. At about 5, they woke up Gilligan and Mary Ann.

Gilligan spent most of his watch exploring the beach. Mary Ann enjoyed watching the sun come up.

Mary Ann said, "Well, things didn't turn out as expected."

Gilligan answered her by saying, "But they came out for the best. Things usually do."

Mary Ann replied, "I do like your optimism."

Gilligan explained, "Some people may think us getting shipwrecked was bad luck. But where else would everyday people like us become family to a Navy Captain, industrial giant, world famous socialite, and well regarded scholar." Then looking at Mary Ann the mate added, "And a Kansas farm girl who could make any dish taste like it came from the finest restaurant in Paris."

Mary Ann added, "Or the kindest man who ever set sail."

Gilligan grinned and said, "And they wonder why those kids wanted to set up their own island paradise."

The other five castaways slept in until past 8:00 AM. At around 8:30, the seven ate a breakfast that they brought ashore with them in the raft.

Gilligan said, "I'd like to ride in the submarine on the way back."

Remembering the near miss with the freighter, Mr. Howell gave a concerned look to the Professor. To alleviate any concerns, the Professor said, "The _Anchovy_ is actually easier to steer than the _Minnow IV_ on the surface."

Mary Ann also offered, "I'd like to ride in the sub, too."

Mrs. Howell looked relieved, "Actually I'd prefer to ride back on the _Minnow IV."_

Mr. Howell agreed, "That sub can get cramped."

So it was decided that Gilligan and Mary Ann would ride back on the _Anchovy _with the Professor, while Mr. and Mrs. Howell will set sail with the Skipper on the _Minnow IV. _ The seven took their time coming back, taking in the sights both above and below the surface. The two boats docked at the _Castaways Resort _on Saturday, the 18th. Each of the seven had a letter waiting from them when they returned. All of the letters went somewhat like this:

_The White House, Washington D.C._

_February 15, 1979_

_Dear_

_Your dedication and service to your country has been very much appreciated. While the exact nature of your contributions cannot be disclosed at this time, your efforts are to be commended._

_Signed,_

_James Earl Carter_

_President of the United States_

_

* * *

_

_Friday, March 16, 1979_

Both Gilligan and The Skipper were wearing green outfits with leprechaun hats. The _Minnow IV _was decorated with green streamers and shamrocks. The _Castaways_ was finally ready for guests, and they were kicking off the occasion with a 'Saint Patrick's Day in the Islands' weekend. While they were waiting for their passengers, Gilligan was helping the liquor distributor load on the cases of Baileys, Guinness, and Irish whiskey, along with kegs of Green Budweiser. The bar at the resort was totally stocked, but they new they would need extra booze for this weekend. Skipper was going through the mail. He noticed a large manila envelope addressed to Gilligan from the Bureau of Naval Military Personnel in Ohio.

"Gilligan, you got a love letter from BUPERS," the Skipper called out.

The _Minnow IV's_ Mate went up and got the envelope, "Thanks Skipper," he said.

After Gilligan opened it, the Skipper said, "Well, don't tell me you've been drafted."

Gilligan showed the Skipper the contents of the envelope. It held a revised version of the military service record (DD-214) for 'Gilligan, Willy.' The box marked 'Highest Rank Obtained' now read 'Lieutenant J.G. (0-2)' where it once read 'Petty Officer 3rd Class (E-4).' There was also a certificate in the envelope that bore greetings to all that read it and informed them that Willy Gilligan was commissioned by the President of the United States as a Lieutenant Junior Grade in the United States Navy on the Eighth day of February in the year of Nineteen Hundred and Seventy Nine.

Gilligan just said, "Wow, I guess I am a zipper."

The Skipper laughed, "Congratulations, Lieutenant." Pointing to their cargo, the Captain added, "I'll buy you a drink when we get back to the island."


End file.
